Beauty's Heart
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Учитель и её бывшая ученица встречаются, спустя много лет. Они понимают, что должны многое рассказать друг другу. AU OOC JB/MD Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Maggie Natalie Smith from Hermione McGonagall

PG-13 Femslash Romance/Family/Friendship OOC Джин (убеждения, возраст и цвет глаз), немного ООС Моники

Дни пролетели и годы,  
Недели прошли без следа.  
Но _ты_ лишь осталась навеки -  
_Ты_ в сердце моём навсегда.

И годы твой образ прекрасный  
Не смогут отнять никогда.  
_Тебя_ полюбила когда-то  
И эта любовь навсегда.

А если мы встретимся снова,  
То, может, смогу я сказать,  
Что было давно, ещё в школе...  
Я знаю, должна рассказать.

- Тогда от любви ты свободной  
Ещё, точно знаю, была.  
- Не так это было, Учитель  
С начала учёбы. Всегда.

Не важно, что годы промчались  
Не важно, что были вдали...  
Но мы же в _Шотландии_ нашей,  
А в мире нет лучше земли.

- Не так? Объясни мне, мисс Дуглас...  
Постой! Не спеши объяснять.  
Я знаю, теперь уже точно,  
Что ты сейчас хочешь сказать.

Chapter 1 «Hello, Jean». (Глава 1 «Здравствуй, Джин».)

Лето 1948 года.

«Зачем я стала смотреть школьные фотографии? Что я хочу доказать себе? Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Но я плачу. Что это значит? Я люблю Джин Броди. Всегда и навеки.

Почему всё случилось так, а не иначе? Почему мы не виделись десять лет? Я была полная дура. Я должна была сделать шаг навстречу Джин, когда училась в школе. Она должна была понять.

Фотография закапана слезами. Я осторожно провожу по ней пальцем, стирая влагу. Моя рука задерживается в том месте, где изображена Учитель. Внимательно посмотрев на Джин, я замечаю слёзы на её лице. Нет, - тут же поправляюсь я. - Это - мои слёзы, упавшие на фотографию. Я стираю слёзы с лица учителя и глажу её по голове.

После этого я сижу и долго смотрю на Джин - единственного учителя, которого я по-настоящему любила и буду любить всю свою жизнь.»

Я убрала фотографию на место и задумалась.

«У Джин на снимке лицо было закапано моими слезами. Но это выглядело так правдоподобно. В какой-то момент мен показалось, что учитель действительно плачет. Её лицо было в слезах.»

Внезапно мне в голову пришла странна мысль: «Что, если Джин _действительно_ плачет, думая примерно о том же, что и я?» Если это так, то я должна стереть слёзы с лица Учителя.

Фотография – это всего лишь напоминание о прошлом. Людям, запечатлённым таким образом, чуждо горе, радость, страдание... Они принимают какую-то позу. Фотограф уверяет, что «сейчас вылетит птичка...» Наконец, снимок сделан. Потом, оглядываясь назад, они думают, что могли бы встать иначе, смотреть по-другому... Но ничего уже не изменить. И вот такими люди остаются на долгие годы. Сфотографированные люди смотрят со снимков точно так, как их запечатлели. _Они не живые._ Они не могут менять выражение лица и позу в зависимости от настроения.

_Они_ не могут. Но с Джин всё иначе.

Десять, лет назад, нет уже двенадцать... Джин сказала, что в сложный момент жизни каждая из её класса сможет придти к ней домой.

«Не стесняйтесь, дорогие девочки, я всегда помогу вам. Я посвятила вам лучшие годы моей жизни. И я ничуть об этом не жалею. Я люблю вас и надеюсь, что вы вспомните слова мисс Броди тогда, когда будете нуждаться в помощи. Я помогу вам, сколько бы лет не прошло.»

Я поняла, что сейчас наступил именно такой момент. Я не могу самостоятельно разобраться в происходящем. К тому же, то, что произошло, связано с Джин. Может быть, я _тоже_ должна ей помочь.

На следующий день я пошла домой к Джин.

Выйдя из дома, я уже заранее всё обдумала и окончательно решила, что сказать.

Конечно, каждая из нас, учениц её первого выпуска, знала, где живёт учитель, ведь многие (кто хотел) побывали у Джин дома. Я была не один раз, потому что никогда не упускала такую возможность.

Я знала, что Джин найдёт верное решение. Может быть, я тоже помогу ей в чём-то. Но это пока останется тайной.

XXX

XXX

Через двадцать минут я была дома у Джин Броди.

- Здравствуйте, мисс Броди...

- Здравствуй, Моника, - улыбнулась Джин.

Я внимательно посмотрела на учителя и заметила, что она недавно плакала.

- Что с вами? - тут же спросила я.

«Похоже, мои вчерашние мысли были в чём-то верны», - сразу же подумала я.

- Всё в порядке, дорогая. Кажется, у _тебя_ что-то случилось, раз ты пришла ко мне.

- Мисс Броди, что с вами? - спросила я, когда сняла обувь и надела тапочки.

- _Уже_ всё хорошо, - ответила Джин, - делая ударение на первом слове. - Подойди ко мне, Моника.

Я подошла к Джин и сразу же оказалась в её объятиях.

Вскоре учитель отпустила меня, и мы зашли в комнату. Когда мы сели на диван, мисс Броди спросила: «Что у тебя случилось?»

-_Уже_ всё хорошо, - повторила я слова Учителя.

- А что было? - стала допытываться Джин.

- Наверно, то же, что и у вас, мисс Броди, - ответила я.

- Ты тоже плакала? - удивилась Джин. - Из-за...

Я рассказала, что вчера произошло, за исключением того, что я гладила Джин, которая была на фотографии и своих чувств к ней.

- Я не один раз плакала, когда смотрела на классные фотографии и видела своих первых девочек. Потому, что мне было тяжело расстаться со своим первым выпуском. Ведь не все из вас закончили полную школу. Несколько девочек нас покинули раньше. Прошло некоторое время и я потеряла всех вас. Я потеряла _тебя_, Моника. Только несколько дней назад я окончательно разобралась в своих чувствах. Попытки забыть прошлое не принесли ничего хорошего. Я поняла, что всё очень серьёзно... Я не была уверена, что когда-то увижу тебя снова. Но я дала себе слово сказать тебе всё, что чувствую по отношению к тебе, если мы когда-нибудь встретимся. Единственное, о чём я прошу тебя - называй меня «Джин».

Я поняла, что скажет Учитель. Я чувствовала, что должна сказать это первая.

- Джин, я знаю, что вы... ты хочешь мне сказать. Это произошло ещё в первом классе. Это было, есть и будет всегда...

- Я люблю тебя, - произнесли мы почти одновременно.

- Навсегда, - выдохнула Джин и прижалась губами к моим губам.

Вскоре мы оторвались друг от друга.

- Я не брошу тебя, я не выдержу...

- Кстати, дорогая, наш Гордон ушёл из школы, потому, что прибавилось работы в церкви. Раньше он был только в церковном хоре. Теперь у него ещё какие-то обязанности, тоже связанные с музыкой. Зарплата будет больше, но... наша школа осталась без учителя музыки. Не хочешь на его место?

- Думаешь, у меня получится? Я же математик, а не...

- Не говори глупости, - прервала Учитель. - Ты - замечательная пианистка. Значит, ты согласна.

- Теперь - да, - ответила я и прижалась к Джин.

- Кто-нибудь из нашего класса приходил к тебе за советом? - спросила я через несколько минут.

- Никто. Или у них всё в порядке, или они не хотят спрашивать совет у меня, или... - Джин замолчала.

- Что ты хочешь сказать? - не поняла я.

- Или они не так относятся ко мне, чтобы делиться своими проблемами. В отличие от _тебя__._

- Между прочим, я подумала, что должна помочь _тебе__._ Я не была уверена, что права, но своя проблема стала для меня менее важной. Главное, чтобы с тобой было всё хорошо. А если хорошо тебе, то и мне тоже.

- Не покидай меня, Моника.

- Никогда, дорогая.

- Кстати, - вдруг вспомнила я, родители и бабушка (в общем, вся наша семья) хотят, чтобы я где-нибудь отдохнула.

- А что _ты_ хочешь?

- Не «где-то», а с кем-то.

- С кем-то было бы хорошо.

- Когда я училась в школе, все в нашей семье говорили: «Если ваш класс идёт куда-то с мисс Броди, то мы за тебя абсолютно спокойны». Следовательно, если я скажу, что встретила тебя (естественно, случайно) и ты предложила провести вместе некоторое время...

- Скажи им (Джин назвала имена родителей и бабушки), что я покажу тебе Эдинбург. Весь. Расскажу тебе обо всём, что знаю в нашем замечательном городе. А самое главное... Хочешь посмотреть на то, как живут горцы?

- Ещё бы. Ты же знаешь, что я обожаю килты. Кстати, почему ты не забыла имена моих родителей и бабушки?

- Это - твоя семья. Я не могу забыть то, что связано с тобой. Ведь мы любим друг друга.

- Что мне нужно делать сегодня? Я хочу сказать дома, что мы завтра рано утром отправляемся за город. А поезд находится совсем рядом с тобой, то есть с Чёрч-Хилл. Я же не буду вставать в пять утра. Поэтому, если ты меня пустишь, я буду ночевать здесь.

- Только при одном условии. Если я, лёжа в кровати, смогу обнять тебя, накрыть одеялом... Согласна?

- А ты не догадываешься? - спросила я и улыбнулась.

Я была безумно счастлива, находясь в объятиях самого дорогого человека на свете.

Мы стали говорить о Второй Мировой войне. Но долгой эта тема быть не могла потому, что мы почти сразу стали плакать.

- Больше нет Мировой войны, она стала _Первой_ мировой войной. Ведь недавно закончилась _Вторая_ мировая война. Но я не перестану говорить «Мировая война», потому что именно _Мировая_ война лишила меня жизни, полной радости. А _Вторая_ Мировая война не лишила меня лучших лет жизни. Я потеряла тебя за год до начала войны, (1.09.1939 года (в мире), прим. автора) надеюсь, последней.

- Я тоже на это надеюсь. Но думаю, что окончательный мир не наступит никогда. Самое главное – я уверена, что мир не допустит Третьей Мировой войны. Учитывая людские пороки, нельзя сказать, что между всеми странами будет мир и никогда не будет войн.

- Я бы помолилась, чтобы войны никогда не наступили на Земле. Но Бога нет, всё зависит от нас самих.

- Конечно, Джин ты же сама говорила нашему классу, что Бога нет. Те, кто искренне верят в Него, обманывают себя, не понимая этого. Я знаю, что Его нет, но в кого-то я всё равно верю.

- В кого Моника? - спросила Джин, действительно не понимая, что я имею в виду.

- В кого? - повторила я. - В _реально существующего человека_. Она красивая, очень умная, атеист, я знала её в прошлом десять лет...

- Я не такая... Дорогая, почему ты сказала это?

- Потому, что это - правда. Я сказала правду и ничего, кроме правды.

XXX

- А как там наш златокудрый Тедди? - поинтересовалась я где-то через час, полулёжа в объятиях Джин.

- Как обычно, ничего нового. Дети растут. Младшему лет двенадцать... Честно говоря, какой-то учитель меня совершенно не волнует, в отличие от...

- Ты права, Мария Магдалина.

- Непорочная дева? - удивилась Джин. - Как Его мать?

- Пусть рассказы о Марии - легенда, (Не могла же она родить сына от святого духа?) но ты - это Она. Почти Она. И намного прекраснее.

- Почти? Ты имеешь в виду, что я не произвела на свет ребёнка, как Она?

- Частично, _мама_.

- Я очень ценю твоё отношение ко мне, но ты же не думаешь, что... можешь после стольких лет разлуки перечеркнуть всё, что есть на самом деле и называть меня «мама»?

- Могу! - без колебаний ответила я. - _Ты_ - единственная в кого я влюбилась за всю свою жизнь, причём с первого взгляда. _Ты_научила меня большему, чем родная мама. _Ты_... - Я подняла голову и заглянула в лицо Учителя. Почти в тот же миг я прижалась губами к губам Джин Броди. Я не очень хорошо понимала, почему я это сделала.

Не смотря на то, что я не совсем понимала, что делаю, Джин была не против этого. Точнее, Джин вела себя так, как будто тонула, а наш поцелуй был возможностью добраться до берега. Я не думала ни о чём. Но уже потом я поняла, что Джин очень не хотела потерять свой «спасательный круг».

В конце концов, мы «добрались до берега».

Когда Учитель смогла остановиться, я поняла окончательно, что случилось.

- Прости меня, мама, пожалуйста.

- За что? - удивилась Джин Броди. - Ты ни в чём не виновата. Это _я_ повела себя не очень хорошо. Это я была _первая_. По легенде, о Марии говорили: «Пусть бросит в неё камень тот...» Я _не безгрешна_. Моника, _ты_ была непорочной девой Марией. До сегодняшнего дня.

- Не надо, прошу тебя. Я люблю тебя. Всё это взаимно. Мама, прости меня, если я в чём-то виновата.

- Прощать _тебя_? С чего вдруг? - спросила Джин, влюблено смотря на меня. - Какая дочь...

- Дочь? - удивилась я, не давая учителю договорить. - Ты сказала это на полном серьёзе?

- Ответь на вопрос: «Какая-нибудь дочь будет выражать свои чувства к маме таким образом?»

«И что это значит?» - подумала я.

- Вообще-то, я тебе не родная дочь, так что не надо мне это говорить.

- Хорошо, беру свои слова назад. - Моника, знаешь...

- Смотря что, мама.

Джин не ответила.

- Мама, что с тобой? - спросила я и заглянула в лицо Джин Броди.

- Мне начинает нравиться твоё обращение ко мне. Мисс и в то же время мама. К тому же, учитывая, что у нас небольшая разница в возрасте...

- Сколько тебе лет? - тут же спросила я.

- Женщины, _в отличие от меня_, любят скрывать свой возраст. Мне сорок четыре года. Я старше тебя всего на шестнадцать лет. Хотя, в конце декабря мне будет уже сорок пять лет. (Ну, что читатель, догадался, о какой дате идёт речь? Прим. автора)

- Если бы я не знала, что ты учила нас (вернее, начала) почти двадцать лет назад, то я бы сказала, что тебе не больше тридцати лет, а может, и меньше.

- Как ты знаешь, дорогая, наш класс был моим первым выпуском. Оглядываясь назад, я могу сказать, что наш класс был для меня самым любимым.

- Почему? Что в нашем классе особенного?

- Нечего было на меня смотреть так, как будто Мерлина увидела.

- Мерлин - это великий волшебник, но неизвестно, был ли он на самом деле. Судя по легендам, написанным предками нынешних валлийцев, его нельзя назвать красивым. _В отличие от тебя__._

- Тебе не пора домой? - с грустью спросила моя любимица.

- Конечно, нет! У меня сейчас дома никого нет. Все по каким-то делам уехали за город, а я «решила остаться». Я же знала, что должна с утра идти к тебе.

- Как ты меня обрадовала!

- Всегда пожалуйста.

- Всегда? - Джин решила сразу же воспользоваться моим предложением. - Когда они вернутся домой?

- Не раньше 7 pm (19-00).

- Моника, хочешь ещё меня порадовать? Что ты скажешь дома?

- Думаешь, я ничего не соображаю? Я скажу им вот что. Во-первых, я встретила кого-то из школы, во-вторых, они предложат свои варианты, надеюсь, не угадают. Я подскажу им, что та, кого я встретила - красивая. А потом, когда они догадаются (или я уже скажу), что это ты. Я расскажу правду про завтра. Да, и ещё про то, что ты хочешь съездить со мной куда-нибудь не только завтра, например к горцам с их бесподобными килтами. Ах да, я расскажу им про Гордона, вернее, мистера Лоутера и твоё предложение.

- Не хочешь пообедать? - резко переменила тему Учитель.

- Помнится, _я_ должна тебя радовать.

- Теперь моя очередь.

- Можно через минуту?

- Думаю то, о чём ты думаешь, займёт немного больше времени.

Я ничего не ответила, а провела ладонью по маминой щеке.

Джин взяла руку, которая её гладила в свою и прижала меня к себе.

- Моника...

Я подняла голову и... Мама смотрела на меня своими огромными _синими_ глазами.

Что было потом? Счастье, выходящее за все разумные пределы. Синева, почти сводящая с ума и доводящая до состояния блаженства.

- Ну, что? - лукаво спросила Учитель.

- Бесподобно и ни с чем несравнимо. Лучше посмотри в зеркало.

- Что я давно себя в зеркале не видела?Нет уж, дай мне на тебя насмотреться.

Я подумала, что уже пора обедать. А прежде...

Я встала с дивана и подошла к Учителю. Я взяла её за руку и потянула. Джин тоже встала и почти сразу оказалась в моих объятиях.

- После того, что ты сейчас сделала, мне бесполезно даже...

Я заметила, что моя мама точно такого же роста, что и я. Поняв это, я как бы случайно коснулась носом носа Джин. Я вспомнила, что тогда хотела, чтобы у нас с Джин были более близкие отношения. Но я не могла сделать ничего, что выходило бы за рамки позволенного. _Теперь_ всё иначе. Я могу сделать всё, что захочу, и Джин будет только рада.

Я прижала свои губы к губам Джин и почти сразу же отстранилась.

- Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовалась Джин между вторым и третьим поцелуем.

- Пытаюсь сделать хоть что-то за то, что ты недавно сделала для меня. Твой сводящий с ума взгляд...

После третьего поцелуя я изменила тактику. Я бессовестно прижалась к губам Джин Броди, чтобы в полной мере ощутить происходящее.

- Когда мы оторвались друг от друга, Джин широко улыбнулась.

- К чему склонно сердце красавицы?

- У себя и спроси, - ответила учитель.

- Пожалуйста, не смеши меня. Ты - красавица, а не я.

Красавица удивлённо посмотрела на меня.

У нас полкласса говорили о твоей красоте, а они не были влюблены в тебя. Это тебе о чём-то говорит?

- Ладно. Итак, к чему склонно сердце красавицы? Любить тебя всю жизнь, до самого конца.

- Пойдём обедать, - сказала Джин через несколько секунд.


	2. Chapter 2

Я готова на всё для тебя -  
Сквозь огонь и воду пройти.  
Я готова на всё для тебя,  
Лишь бы нам с тобой счастье найти.

XXX

XXX

Увы, но я чувствовала некоторое безразличие к своей семье. Может быть, я плохая дочь и внучка? Не знаю. Но, надеюсь, что всё не совсем так. Дело в том, что я очень люблю Джин, больше, чем всех членов семьи вместе взятых.

Почему-то я уверена, что все в семье согласятся с тем, что я буду проводить время с Учителем. Когда-то, причём не однократно, кто-то из семьи говорил, что они не против того, чтобы я... Чтобы я отправилась куда-нибудь. В общем, они хотели провести некоторое время без меня. Они объясняли это тем, что я почти всё время сидела дома. А что я ещё могла сделать, если задавали много домашнего задания?

Когда было свободное время, я гуляла с подругами. Но у всех девочек в нашей школе тоже было мало свободного времени. Правда, где бы человек ни учился, домашнее задание задают почти по всем предметам. И чем ближе к окончанию школы, тем больше нужно трудиться после уроков.

XXX

XXX

Наступило время, когда я должна была идти домой.

Джин знала об этом. Мне показалось, что она смирилась с тем, что нам на какое-то время придётся расстаться. Вдруг...

- Бросишь свою любимую Джин? - поинтересовалась Джин Броди.

- Но я же... - начала я.

- Об этом поговорим через минуту. Что ты хочешь?

- Точно того же, что и ты.

- В таком случае, пошли.

- Куда? - спросила я, не понимая, что имеет ввиду моя любимая.

- Туда, куда ты должна идти. Я подожду тебя недалеко то дома.

Я бы никогда не придумала такой выход из положения. Это было самое лучшее из всего, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации.

XXX

Джин осталась ждать меня недалеко от дома, где я жила. Я зашла в квартиру и увидела маму.

- Где ты была, Моника?

- Я вышла некоторое время назад на улицу и встретила кое-кого из школы.

- Надеюсь, не мисс Маккей?

- К счастью, нет.

«Да, если бы я увидела директрису, то сделала бы всё, чтобы с ней не встретиться».

- Мэри Макгрегор? (Macgregor)

- И не её. Вам всем она очень нравилась.

Бабушка вышла из комнаты и сказала: «Мисс Джин Броди».

- Да! Ты угадала!

К тому времени я разделась и стала быстро соображать, что нужно взять.

- Чуть не забыла, мисс Броди предложила мне съездить с ней завтра в пригород.

- Как же ты поедешь, - поинтересовался подошедший отец - если поезда от нас далеко?

Я рассказала про всё, что сказала Джин.

За это время я собрала всё необходимое. Говоря по правде, я хотела сказать что угодно, только бы быть с Джин хотя бы на несколько дней.

- Конечно, так будет лучше, - согласилась мама. Остальные члены семьи присоединились к ней.

К счастью, все члены семьи согласились с моей ночёвкой у мисс Броди (как все в семье, кроме меня, называли Джин).

XXX

XXX

Я вышла на улицу. Сначала я шла с нормальной скоростью, потому что члены семьи могли меня увидеть из окна. Но, когда это стало невозможно, я побежала в объятия любимой.

- Ну что, дорогая? - сразу спросила Джин.

- Отпустили, как только я всё рассказала. Более того, папа подумал, что я не смогу поехать, ведь поезда от нас неблизко.

- Ничего, от _нас_ближе.

- От _нас_? Ты имеешь в виду, что...

- Мы всегда будем жить вместе, не волнуйся. Если ты не сможешь придумать, что им сказать, то это сделаю я.

- Мне не удобно.

- Глупости. Хотя, если у тебя в семье говорили, что ты должна отдохнуть, может...

Мы шли домой к Джин на Чёрч Хилл.

После того, что начала говорить Учитель, я поняла, что мы сможем жить вместе.

- ... может, у нас будет ежедневный отдых? - продолжила я.

- Это было бы замечательно... - мечтательно произнесла Джин. - Но, увы, у учителя в начальной школе не много свободного времени.

- А выходные дни? - поинтересовалась я.

- Ага, плюс сама-знаешь-что.

XXX

- Вот мы и дома, - сказала Джин, когда мы зашли к нам домой.

- Я сделаю всё, что угодно, чтобы мы всегда жили вместе, - подумала я.

XXX

Мы быстро поужинали и пошли в комнату, в которой была кровать Джин.

Вскоре мы переоделись и я невольно залюбовалась синеглазой красавицей в ночной рубашке. Мне казалось, что я вижу прекрасную богиню или...

- Из-за кого началась Троянская война? - спросила я, чтобы услышать нужное имя от учителя.

- Из-за Елены, - сразу же ответила Джин.

- Ложись, Моника.

Мы легли в кровать и я сразу же задала ещё один вопрос.

- У Елены были дети?

- Дочь Гермиона, - так же быстро ответила моя любимая. - Почему ты это спросила?

- Представь себе, что ты - это Елена. Только не отрицай.

- Если без мужчин, которые за неё боролись, то я согласна.

- Очень хорошо. Итак, ты - красавица Елена.

- Гермиона... - Джин поняла, что я имею в виду. Но мы же всегда будем вместе... Как ты знаешь, Елена, из-за повышенного внимания к её персоне забыла про свою дочь.

- Конечно знаю. Ты только что сказала: «Если без мужчин...» Ведь повышенное внимание оказывали двое мужчин.

- Причиной девятилетней войны была женщина! Смешно даже.

- Не знаю, как выглядела та Елена, но за _такую_ Елену (я посмотрела на Джин) стоило бы побороться. Но, на самом деле, я бы оставила выбор за Еленой. Пусть она и выбирает.

- Елена не выбирала, - сказала Джин. - Она влюбилась. Взаимно. Этого человека зовут... Гермиона. Я думала, что за годы разлуки перестану тебя любить. Чувство становилось сильнее, но я была занята на работе и, прости меня, не очень часто вспоминала о тебе. Но вчера, когда я взяла классную фотографию... Я поняла, что люблю тебя настолько, что... Я поняла, что ничего не прошло, а стало намного сильнее. Это было нечто большее, чем любовь учительницы к ученице. А потом я заплакала и закапала слезами своё лицо на фотографии.

- Значит, это - правда?

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Вначале мне не хватило смелости рассказать про то, насколько сильно я тебя люблю. Это произошло чуть позже. Поэтому, когда я рассказывала про то, как вчера смотрела на классную фотографию, я рассказала не всё. С этими словами я начала свой рассказ.

- Вчера я стала смотреть школьные фотографии. Через несколько минут одна из фотографий (та, которую я держала) была закапана слезами. Естественно, я подумала, что это - мои слёзы. Почти сразу я увидела на этой фотографии тебя, и твоё лицо было в слезах. Это было так правдоподобно...

- Во сколько ты смотрела фотографии?

Я назвала время.

- Всё сходится. Я плакала именно тогда.

- Всё будет хорошо, - заверила я. - А теперь я скажу самое интересное, то, ради чего я пришла к тебе. Итак, когда я увидела тебя в слезах, я сразу осторожно провела пальцем и стёрла влагу с твоего лица на фотографии, а потом погладила тебя по голове. Потом я сидела и долго смотрела на тебя, единственного учителя, которого я любила и буду любить всю свою жизнь. Да, прежде чем я увидела слёзы на фотографии, я ругала себя за то, что мы так долго не виделись, что я не дала тебе понять свои чувства к тебе, пока ещё училась в школе. На минуту я вспомнила, как сидела у тебя на уроке и мне безумно захотелось увидеть тебя. Во-первых, я знала о том, что ты готова помочь любой из своих бывших учениц, если кто-то из нас придёт к тебе. Во-вторых, то, что произошло, связано с тобой.

- Ты даже не думала, что всё будет так. Я тоже. Я на минуту подумала, не пойти ли мне к тебе, но сразу вынуждена была забыть об этом. У тебя своя жизнь. Я считала, что за эти годы всё изменилось и твои восхищённые взгляды остались в прошлом.

- Сначала я влюбилась в учителя женского пола, но потом, в первом классе средней школы, я поняла, что люблю не учителя, а женщину. Джин, а не мисс Броди.

- Любовь не делает скидки ни на пол, ни на возраст, ни на положение в обществе, ни на... Впрочем, этого достаточно.

- Пожалуйста, повтори последнее предложение, - попросила я.

- Мне всё равно, что мы одного пола, - сказала Джин смысл начала предложения.

- Это хорошо, - улыбнулась я. - Недавно я сказала дома о том, что меня не интересуют мужчины (я имела в виду замужество). Тогда мама спросила: «А что, тебя интересуют женщины?» Если бы я не сдержалась, то ответила бы...

- Да? - поинтересовалась учитель.

- Конечно, дорогая. Ты же знаешь. К сожалению, я поняла, что мать... как бы поприличнее сказать... Ладно. В общем, чёрт подрал, но моя мама против отношений female/female и male/male, хотя последнее нас ни капли не волнует.

- Мы не скажем про одну кровать на двоих. Пусть твои родители и бабушка думают, что всё не так сложно между нами дружба и ничего большего. Максимум - платоническая любовь. Не подскажешь, как ты сейчас выругалась?

- Чёрт подрал, - повторила я.

- Это - нехорошо по отношению к родной маме, а по отношению к ситуации - то, что надо.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3 «Give me a girl at an impressible ages and she is mine for a life!»

(Дайте мне девочку в соответствующем возрасте и она - моя на всю жизнь! (слова Джин в фильме))

- «Девочка в соответствующем возрасте...» - я смотрела на Джин Броди и понимала, что мы больше не сможем жить так, как раньше. - «Она - моя на всю жизнь...» Пожалуйста, Джин, забери меня навсегда. Я завтра пойду и скажу членам семьи то, после чего они меня сразу отпустят.

- И что ты придумала, Моника?

- Я скажу чуть-чуть правды и немного вымысла.

- А точнее?

- Я так больше не могу. Я хочу переменить обстановку. Мне скучно так жить. К тому же, вы сами неоднократно говорили, что хотите побыть какое-то время без меня. Очень хорошо. Мисс Броди пригласила меня пожить у неё.

Мне плевать, что они ответят. Даже, если они не согласятся, я всё равно приду к тебе.

- Пусть только попробуют не согласиться. Если твои родственники будут против, им придётся общаться со мной. Да, как ты правильно сказала, тебе придётся сказать им «мисс Броди», а не «Джин». Может быть потом, когда они будут считать, что мы уже стали очень близкими подругами...

- Надеюсь, не дойдет до того, что ты будешь с ними общаться после моего разговора.

- Дорогая, что бы ты делала, если бы мы не были знакомы? - поинтересовалась учитель.

- Так не честно, любимая! Это - сложный вопрос. Где бы я нашла женщину, в которую бы так же сильно влюбилась? А что у тебя?

- Значит, у тебя в любом случае не было бы мужа... - улыбнулась Джин. - У меня... Я полностью согласна с тобой.

Я нежно поцеловала Джин в губы, но мы не хотели останавливаться.

- Оууу... - простонала Джин - Это чудесно, Моника.

- Ага, - согласилась я. - С каждой минутой мне хочется как можно скорее разобраться с родственниками и вечно жить с тобой.

- Разве ты будешь в ближайшее время жить с родителями и бабушкой? - поинтересовалась Джин, заранее зная мой ответ.

- Забери меня навсегда... Я тебя никогда не покину, дорогая.

- Я тебя уже забрала, любимая и ты - «моя на всю жизнь».

- Если я - твоя то... - начала я.

- Я - твоя. Навсегда, - сказала Джин.

- Кстати, какие планы на завтра? - поинтересовалась я.

- Если будет хорошая погода - поедем за город. А если погода будет плохая...

- ... мы останемся дома, - закончила я.

В общем, нужно завести будильник на пять тридцать утра. А потом узнаем, что будет.

ХХХ

ХХХ

Утром мы проснулись одновременно от звона будильника.

- Чёрт, только не это, - сказала Джин почти сразу.

- Между прочим, Джин, с добрым утром. Не знала, что ты так отреагируешь на какие-то мелочи.

- Если ты хочешь со мной жить, то придётся иногда слышать не только это.

- Жду не дождусь, когда узнаю, что может довести тебя до более серьёзных ругательств. Что бы ты ни сказала или сделала плохого, я всё равно всегда буду с тобой. Я слишком сильно тебя люблю. Настолько, что мне всё равно, если ты когда-нибудь поведёшь себя не так, как нужно.

- А что ты скажешь по поводу происходящего?

- А что можно сказать? На улице идёт дождь, поэтому, увы, а может и нет...

- ...мы никуда не поедем, - закончила Джин. - А почему «нет»?

- Мы вдвоём...

- Совесть есть?

- Нечего было вчера меня целовать так, как будто...

- Если бы ты была не согласна, мы бы вчера и не встретились. И никаких «как будто», милочка!

- Дорогая, нечего меня оскорблять, я - шотландка, а не англичанка.

- Хорошо, _дорогая_, - сказала Джин, а потом усмехнулась.

- Почему ты смеёшься?

- Хорошо, что мы не англичанки. Шотландцы в нашем положении имеют хоть какую-то возможность.

- Почему «какую-то»? Кто узнает, чем мы занимаемся? Да, а в Англии даже за руки не взяться, люди сразу начали бы думать, что мы...

- Да пошли они... Old Nick* с ними.

Если две женщины вместе, значит нужно сразу думать про, так сказать, постельные сцены.

- Да пошли они, - согласилась я. - Давай лучше поговорим по делу.

- Хорошо, - согласилась Джин Броди. - Итак, сейчас идёт дождь, поэтому мы никуда не едем. Если к трем-четырём часам пополудни будет нормальная погода, сходим к тебе домой. Если ещё будет дождь, то пойдём позже. Я тебя подожду, как вчера. Думаю, лучше при родственниках много вещей не брать, а то они поймут, что ты собираешься остаться со мной на более долгое время, чем они подумали бы вначале. А потом, когда-нибудь позже, когда никого не будет, мы с тобой возьмём всё остальное, что тебе будет нужно.

- Итак, я пойду и скажу родственникам то, что я сказала тебе вчера. Не волнуйся, они обязательно меня отпустят.

- Пусть только попробуют отказаться. Если что, я знаю что им сказать.

- А зачем тебе им что-то говорить? Ты - Джин Броди и этим всё сказано. Если они тебя увидят, то точно не смогут отказать. Они очень хорошо к тебе относятся.

Мне было всё равно, как отреагируют на это ближайшие родственники.

- С этим всё ясно, - сказала Джин через несколько секунд. Чем займёмся?

- Любимая, посмотри на меня, - попросила я.

Джин заглянула в мои глаза, и я тихо вскрикнула от восторга. Это было настолько великолепно. Снова... Огромные синие глаз самой любимой женщины на свете. Это невозможно описать словами.

- Джин ты... - восторженно произнесла я.

- Что? - поинтересовалась моя любимая.

- Синеглазое чудо.

ХХХ

ХХХ

- В Эйршире, точнее, в деревне, где жил Хью Каррутерс, говорили: «Пить воду и ходить медленно». Если бы мне предложили шикарную жизнь вместо «пить воду...», я бы ни за что не согласилась.

- Я бы тоже, Моника. Я не хочу жить так, как те люди, которые могут себе позволить всё, что они хотят. Мне не нужно богатство в том смысле, который придают этому слову. _У__меня__есть__ты,__Моника__Дуглас__._ Ты для меня намного дороже, чем самая дорогая драгоценность.

- Ага, согласна. Я тебя тоже очень-очень люблю. Самое интересное, что мы очень давно хотели быть вместе, но не догадывались, что наши чувства взаимны.

К тому времени было уже без четверти три пополудни. Дождь прошёл, поэтому мы могли идти к моим родственникам.

ХХХ

Наконец, мы пошли туда, где я жила ещё вчера утром.

Когда я пришла домой, мама поинтересовалась, чем мы занимались, если на улице был ливень.

- Когда мы с Джин Броди встали, на улице был ливень, поэтому мы не смогли никуда поехать. Это печально. Я даже домой не смогла придти. Если бы я вышла на улицу, то точно бы промокла.

- Ты правильно сделала. Надеюсь, мисс Броди была не против, что ты осталась у неё?

«Не против! Ха-ха! Знали бы они хоть десятую часть... Ладно, скоро узнают».

Настало время, когда я должна была сказать самое главное.

Все родственники собрались в одной комнате, поэтому я могла расставить точки над i.

- Помнится, вы неоднократно говорили, что хотите какое-то время пожить без меня...

- Куда ты собралась? - спросила бабушка.

- Да так... Мисс Броди пригласила меня пожить у неё.

- Мисс Броди? - почти одновременно спросили все трое. Они были удивлены настолько, что можно было подумать, что Джин, как минимум, директор школы.

- Иди, дорогая.

Я взяла с собой не очень много. Ровно столько, чтобы не вызвать никаких подозрений. Я хотела, чтобы никто не смог подумать, что я буду долго жить с Джин, не говоря уже о правде.

Как и вчера, я побежала в объятия Джин только тогда, когда меня не смогли увидеть родственники.

- Рассказывай скорее, - попросила моя любимая.

- Всё, - я широко улыбнулась.

- Что ты улыбаешься?

- Всё в порядке, если ты не поняла. - Хотя, если «иди, дорогая» - это не значит, что они меня отпустили, тогда...

- Они так сказали? - удивлённо спросила Джин, когда мы шли к нам домой.

- Если не веришь, можешь сама спросить. Только за последствия я не ручаюсь. Родственники могут подумать, что между нами всё серьёзно. А мы, как я считаю, пока не хотим, чтобы родственникам было известно про то, что это - навсегда.

- Что ты имеешь в виду под словом «это»?

- А что ты хочешь? - поинтересовалась я.

- Вообще, много чего. Хотя... ты имеешь в виду нашу совместную жизнь? Не так ли, Моника?

- Конечно, так. Мы никогда не скажем про остальное. Это будет наша общая тайна. Мммм...

- Что ты вспомнила, дорогая?

- Я подумала о том, что было бы, если бы мы сразу после моего окончания школы стали жить вместе.

- Очень приятно, пессимист. Я, увы, тоже. Но... мы будем вместе и никогда не расстанемся. Не надо переживать о прошлом, нужно жить настоящим. Для начала, подумай, что будет перед «спокойной ночи».

- Ничего себе, пессимист!

- Нет, пессимист, точнее, оптимистический пессимист.

- Стакан наполовину пустой или полный? - поинтересовалась я.

- Лучше не это. Если в кровати один человек, что ты ответишь?

- В нашем случае - ангст, ни больше не меньше. А если говорить так, как о стакане, то, естественно, наполовину пустая.

- Увы. Но больше этого не будет. Только представь себе, что произойдёт, когда мы придём домой... - Джин специально говорила тихим приятным голосом, отчего я захотела в тот же момент оказаться дома.

- Мы ещё не дома. Лучше я вообще не буду с тобой разговаривать, пока мы не зайдём домой. Иначе...

- Иначе, что?

Я не ответила.

- Хорошо, у меня в соседней комнате стоит свободная кровать.

- Ты не имеешь права! - тут же выпалила я.

- Ещё как имею. Ты на моей территории, поэтому вынуждена будешь...

- Я не закончила предыдущую фразу, дорогая.

- Хорошо, слушаю.

- ... иначе я не выдержу и поцелую тебя на улице, - сказала я тихо.

- Как ты можешь! - ужаснулась моя любимая.

- Так же, как и ты вчера. Разве не помнишь, что ты сделала, когда мы признались, сама знаешь, в чём?

- Моника, ты - чудо, - сказала Джин где-то через полминуты, а потом тихо добавила: «Но я, в отличие от того, что ты можешь сделать здесь, занималась этим в собственной квартире, где абсолютно никто не мог нас увидеть».

ХХХ

- Зачем ты это сделала? - спросила я, когда мы, наконец, зашли домой.

- Ну... может быть я хотела проверить твою выдержку, а может...

- Когда речь заходит о тебе, у меня нет никакой силы воли. Я не могу ничего с собой поделать.

Учитель лишь улыбнулась. Мы обе, в отличие от моих ближайших родственников, прекрасно понимали, что всё очень серьёзно.

- Продолжи, Джин, я обожаю твой голос.

- Только голос? - усмехнулась Джин Броди. - Хорошо. Может быть, любимая, я хотела... чтобы это было как можно скорее?

* Old Nick - так в Шотландии называют дьявола.


	4. Chapter 4

«Через сотни лет, через тысячи не покинь меня, не покинь меня, не покинь». (с)

За несколько дней, которые мы жили вместе, в наших жизнях многое изменилось.

Абсолютно не важно, кто ты - лесбиянка, гей или гетеросексуал. Каждый человек имеет право любить и быть любимым.

Мы любим друг друга слишком сильно. Никогда раньше мы не испытывали ничего подобного. Конечно, я безгранично любила Джин все эти годы. Но недавно, когда я узнала, что мои чувства взаимны... Наш первый поцелуй и признание в любви... В тот день мне казалось, что я в раю.

Мы обе нашли родственную душу. Мы слишком счастливы.

Мы гуляли и держались за руки. Может быть, кто-нибудь подумал про нашу ориентацию, а может, и нет. Мне было абсолютно всё равно, что думают об этом окружающие люди. Впрочем, Джин считала также. Единственное, в чём мы были абсолютно уверены - это то, что никто никогда бы не подумал, что мы - бывший учитель и ученик.

Я сказала об этом Джин.

- Да, но если бы кто-нибудь из нашего класса встретил нас, то этот человек, как минимум, открыл бы от удивления рот. Это не говоря о том, что мы спим в одной кровати, а также...

Учитель повернулась на другой бок и пристально посмотрела на меня.

- ... например... - Джин положила руку мне на грудь, а потом прижалась губами к моим губам.

Я сразу же ответила на чудесный поцелуй моей любимой.

XXX

Я осталась жить с Джин. В семье думали, что мы стали близкими подругами, но не больше. Собственно, какая разница, что они думают? Они не знали правду. Нас это абсолютно не волновало. Мы считали, что так намного лучше.

Мы надеемся, что когда-нибудь будут возможны однополые браки. Дожить бы до этого счастливого дня. Не смотря на то, что это пока не возможно, мы живём как две жены.

Никто из нас никогда не мог даже мечтать об этом.

У нас в Шотландии говорят: «Деньги не купят счастье. Но лучше плакать в «Роллс-ройсе», чем на велосипеде». Да, это - правда. Но истинные чувства не купишь ни за какие деньги. Любовь бесценна.

XXX

Джин всё также учит девочек в начальной школе. Но наш класс, её первый выпуск всегда остаётся у Джин Броди самым любимым. Даже не знаю, почему... Может быть, из-за какой-то Моники Дуглас, которая училась в этом классе и в которую она влюбилась? Надеюсь, что я права.

Я стала учителем музыки. Гордон Лоутер стал больше работать в церковном хоре в Крэмонде, и у него совсем не осталось времени для школы. К тому же, зарплата школьно учителя меньше, чем в церкви.

Эмелин Макккей не могла поверить в то, что бывшая ученица и учительница - близкие подруги. Ей трудно было в это поверить. А библиотекарь мисс Маккензи, напротив, ни капли не удивилась. Честно говоря, я её полюбила давным-давно. Совсем не так, как Джин, но это тоже была любовь.

Мэри Маккензи - строгая, но справедливая. Мы очень быстро подружились. Я узнала, что Джин была лучшей подругой Мэри.

Однажды, после рабочего дня я зашла к Мэри и, сама не знаю, почему, рассказала про нас с Джин.

- Я знаю, - прокомментировала Мэри мой рассказ.

- Тебе рассказала Джин, да? - удивлённо спросила я.

- Мне никто ничего не говорил. Я видела, с каким обожанием ты смотрела на Джин, когда училась в школе. И сейчас тоже. Я вижу, как Джин смотрит на тебя.

XXX

- Я рассказала сегодня Мэри про нас, а она сказала, что знает об этом, - сказала я вечером того же дня.

- Это не удивительно. Мэри была моей самой лучшей подругой все эти годы.

- Я люблю тебя, Джин.

- Я тоже люблю тебя, Моника. Мы всегда будем вместе и некогда не расстанемся, что бы ни случилось. А впереди было только хорошее.


End file.
